Law of Opposites
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is a re-write of my marriage law story. After the Battle of Hogwarts and the war with Voldemort is over the wizarding world is greatly depleted. In order to bring the magical world back to order Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, re-instates the notorious marriage law. And the world as we know will never be the same.
1. Prologue: Census

**Hey everyone. This is a re-write of my marriage law story. I hope you all enjoy Law of Opposites.**

The Ministry of Magic had bee very busy that summer after the Battle of Hogwarts. They had a lot of plates spinning in the air at the moment. Their first priority however was to find out how many of their citizens they had lost to the war with Voldemort and his followers. A census was needed right away. So Kingsley Shacklebolt new Minister for Magic sent one out to every known witch and wizard in Great Britain. Now that that was sent all he had to do was wait and see what the census said.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Harry Potter and his friends and family, because that's pretty much what the Weasley's were to him now, sat making arrangements for Fred Weasley's funeral. Talk soon turned to the imminent return of the younger people's return to Hogwarts for their make up year since no really considered last year an actual year at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall now headmistress of Hogwarts had decided that everyone was due a make up year to get caught up on actual lessons and not Death Eater propaganda. Everyone knew that that meant this years first year class was going to be the biggest that Hogwarts had ever seen.

Harry looked over at Hermione, and Ron as they sat in the room Ron, Harry shared after packing their trunks. "It's going to be strange going back to Hogwarts," he mused almost to himself. "Isn't it? Especially with everything that happened last year. The Battle and everything else."

Ron nodded his agreement with Harry. "I guess itll be okay, mate," Ron mustered up the ability to say. "Looking on the bright side though at least now your no longer going to be hunted. Right?"

Hermione sighed as thought Ron should know better than that. "I wouldn't say that, Ronald," she said with grave authority on the matter. "If you remember reading correctly the Daily Prophet said the Ministry still hasn't caught all the known Death Eaters. It's a known fact that a lot of them still blame Harry for their fall in fortunes."

Leave it to Hermione bring up a hard truth like that, Harry thought as there was knock on the closed door. A few seconds later George Weasley lead Ginny into the room.

"I couldn't help but over hear what you just said Hermione," George told her. "No one in their right minds would ever claim to be a Death Eater now if they can help it. Especially seeing as everyone who has has been promptly sent to Azkaban. It would be utter stupidity to admit that you are Death Eater in this climate. It'd even be stupid to admit that you're related to one."

"Oh my God," Ginny laughed trying to lighten the mood. "Stop the presses. George Weasley was actually listening to what Hermione Granger was saying last night and a few minutes ago. Is the world coming to an end and someone forgot to tell me?"

This brought a burst of laughter from Ron, Harry, and Ginny herself. Hermione however looked very grave about the issue but then again she usually did when it came to rounding up of the Death Eaters.

"No," Hermione said looking seriously at Ginny, "it's not the end of the world, Ginny. Please do be serious about this." She then turned back to George trying to change the subject to something more lighter than Death Eaters and Hogwarts. "So how is the shop doing, George?"

The talk turning to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes totally sobered George up. It was nice to see that he took something serious for once in his life. He smiled at Hermione. "The shops doing fine," he told her. "Sales are up all around the board. I guess people are really trying to lighten mood after everything that went on." He then shuffled his feet a little bit a sadness creeping onto his face that shouldn't be there but was because he lost his other half. "I'm looking to take on some help running the store. It's much easier for two people to run it than it is for one. You know?"

Hermione nodded sympathetically as Ron asked if George would ever consider letting him help run the store. They were just heading downstairs when they saw the owl flying towards the house.

George was about to answer when the owl that no seemed to know the owner of flew through the window of the Burrow. Flying over to Mr. Weasley the owl delivered three thick envelopes to Weasley patriarch before flying back out the window. Arthur Weasley wasted no time in opening the letter addressed to him and his family. Quickly scanning the contents quickly Arthur turned to his family with a grim face.

"It would seem the Ministry of Magic is doing a Census," he told his children and their friends. "To find out how many people were lost to the war with He-Who-Must-Not...Lord Voldemort." He held out the other two envelopes to Harry and Hermione. "There one here for you also, Harry, Hermione."

Taking the envelopes from Mr. Weasley Harry handed Hermione her own. Opening his he found the questionnaire about how many wizards were in his family. He quickly fell to filling out the questionnaire as best he could and when everyone had finished they sent the Census back with the Weasley family's old owl Errol.

Meanwhile back at the Ministry of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt waited patiently for the last owl to return to him with the last three Census sheets. He knew exactly who they belonged. They belonged to the Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger and for them he'd wait patiently. The Weasley's especially deserved this consideration because they lost a son. This Census must be like tearing open a fresh wound once it's healed a little. He looked up from his thoughts as the Weasley's old owl Errol crash landed on his desk. Taking the three envelopes from the bird he read over their Census adding it the rest of the stack.

Once all the Census's were complied and added together the population of witches and wizards was found to be far to low for anyone's liking. Which prompted him to call impromptu meeting of the Wizengamot and it was decided in this meeting that they would instate a very old unpopular rule back into the world. They'd have to bring back the Marriage Law.

Kingsley sighed as he studied and re-studied the law that he was about to re-instate. The law strictly stated that any witch or wizard seventeen years of age to thirty years of age would be subject to a pairing. Within the span of a year whoever you were paired with you had to marry and have children with the reproduce the magic bloodlines. What made it worse though was that once the pairs were made they were final. No one would be allowed to change their pair no matter what.

Knowing that a lot of people would be upset about this Kingsley steeled himself for the backlash that was coming his way. He knew a lot of the younger witches and wizards would rebel but he also knew that this was a necessary evil. Something that he needed to do to bring the wizarding world back to it's former glory. So he'd do it and deal with the consequences later.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the re-write of the Prologue chapter of Law of Opposites. I fleshed it out a bit and added more to the prologue. I think it seems to flow a little bit better now.**


	2. A Feast and a Pairing (Oh My)

**Hey everyone. This is a total re-write of the second chapter of my story Law of Opposites. The pairings haven't changed and hopeful it doesn't turn out one big block of text this time. So without further ado I hope you all enjoy the re-write of A Feast and a Pairing (Oh My).**

They'd heard from the Ministry only one more time during the rest of the summer. That time was to tell the family that the marriage law had been re-instated. They also found out that during the usual first Hogwarts feast they'd all find out who they were being paired with. It felt like the rest of the summer was drained after they found this out. All anyone could talk about was the marriage law and the coupling at the feast. Not even a nice game of Quidditch could take their mind off of things. Which for the Weasleys, and Harry actually said a lot.

"I wonder how they plan on telling the witches and wizards that don't still attend school about their pairings," Hermione mused to herself one day. "You know like people like your older brothers Charlie, Bill, and Percy."

"Probably get an owl about it," George replied. He held out an official looking envelope from the Ministry. "Kind of like this one I just got from the Ministry a few minutes ago. I'm coupled up with Angelina Johnson. Used to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Fred's old girlfriend."

Everyone gave him a sympathetic look after he told them this. Each hoping that George and Angelina could find peace together with each other and eventually help each other heal from the loss of Fred. It was kind of refreshing to hear Fred mentioned in the house again. It had been a month since Fred's funeral and this was the first time anyone had mentioned his name at all.

They had had to bury many friends after the Battle of Hogwarts Harry mused to himself how about much pain the war had brought him and his friends. They held a funeral for Fred of course he was like an older brother to Harry and always good for a laugh or two. Harry, himself, had helped Andromeda Tonks put together a funeral for not only Remus and Nymphadora Lupin but Ted Tonks as well. He was more than happy to help the widow bury her husband, daughter, and son-in-law. He was after Teddy Lupin's godfather so if he could help the small family in any way he would. But the hardest blow of all was Colin Creevy's funeral. The younger students were supposed to have left but brave Colin had decided to fight the battle anyway and he'd lost. Harry still kind blamed himself for that even thought many people told him it wasn't his fault. Maybe in a way this law was a good thing for the wizarding world and Harry planned to make the best of it.

When September the first finally rolled around they all made ready to go back to Hogwarts the memory of the last time they were still there like a dull ache in their hearts. Everything seemed to go back to usual with Hogwarts. The students filed into the Great Hall as usual most still seeing it as the room full of the dead. Harry picked his space at the Gryffindor table to watch as the first years for this year were sorted into their houses. He felt glad that at least for some this wasn't a reminder of death and loss.

After a great looking feast that tasted wonderful Professor McGonagal rose to her feet and dismissed the younger students from the Great Hall. "Everyone who is seventeen or older please stay seated," she called as some of the sixth and seventh years started to get up. She waited until the younger students had all left the hall and then began. "As most of you will know having either been told by your parents or receiving your own letter from the Ministry of Magic a new law has been instated."

A clamor of noise rose up at this proclamation. Harry looked around himself to see many unhappy faces and angry looks being thrown at Professor McGonagall.

"Please calm yourself," Professor McGonagall told them all. "It's not a good law but it's a neccary evil as the Minister of Magic has informed me. I have here a list of your coupling and as the letter your family or you received said there will be no changing your coupling."

Another shout of anger arose from the crowd of students. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall waited out the anger of the students. It seemed kind of ridiculous to make her wait. This wasn't Professor McGonagall's doing it was the Ministry's.

"When I call your names," Professor McGonagall called over the sea of outrage, "you are to go find your future husband or wife." A groaned interrupted her next statement. "Our first coupling will be Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr. Draco Scorpius Malfoy."

"What?" came the voices of both Draco and Hermione in the same tone of shocked objection.

"The Minister of Magic is going to hear about this," Draco hissed to his best friend Blaise Zabini as he got up to make his way over to the Gryffindor table to sit with Hermione.

"Our next coupling will be Mr. Harry James Potter and Pansy Scarlet Parkinson," came Professor McGonagall's voice.

Harry walked over to Pansy and sat with charming smile. He watched as Pansy gave him a strange look like she thought he was crazy for being happy about this. Harry didn't see anything wrong with being paired with Pansy. Aside from the fact that Pansy had wanted to hand him over to Lord Voldemort before the battle started but he could over look that. She had been scared more than likely. Just like everyone else had been before the Battle of Hogwarts so he could blame her wanting to turn him in. He planned to be the perfect gentleman towards his new wife to be.

The next pairing was Neville and Hannah which was no surprise to anyone. Anyone with eyes in their heads could tell that the two cared very deeply about each other. So at least there was one happy couple out of the mix.

Ginny was paired with Draco's best friend Blaise Zabini. Harry heard Ginny try to hide a groan as Blaise swaggered over to her and plopped down in the empty seat. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all and Harry decided he'd try to make friends with the Slytherin boy. He couldn't help but watch as Blaise tried to strike up a conversation with Ginny. Harry could see Ginny actually liking Blaise once she let herself get to know the boy.

Ron was paired with Luna which should have been a good pairing if Harry was being honest with himself. Luna was a very sweet girl after all and she was one of their friends. But Ron looked very unhappy about ending up with her as his wife to be. Harry couldn't help but to wonder why. He'd have to ask Ron about it later on. He made a mental note to do so.

When the pairings were over Professor McGonagall gave another little speech to the gathered students. "You will be getting your schedules tomorrow," she began looking over them all, "They will contain your new accommodations and your classes. You will be able to make your own passwords for your accommodations and they should be something that means the most to you." She took in a deep breathe. "You will find on your schedule a new class you have never seen before. It has been newly added because of the marriage law. It's called Family Life and will be explained to you the day of your first class. It will be one of the only classes you will have with you partners and is mandatory for all students. It will be half of your grade for the years. You may all go back to your old Common Room and spend on last night there. Tomorrow you will have to start living with your partners. Good evening to you all."

Harry watched as everyone sat in stunned silence. It seemed to him that no one seemed to want to move and they probably didn't want to move. Because moving meant they'd be one step closer to leaving the safety of their house only environment. Moving brought them one step closer to tomorrow and whatever it would bring. Breaking the daze Harry got up first and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He'd make the most of this chance to get to know Pansy and possibly learn to love her too.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the re-write of the second chapter of A Feast and a Pairing (Oh My).**


	3. Enemies Become Friends

**Hey everyone. Here is the re-write of chapter 3 of Law of Opposites. I fleshed out a few things in the chapter and included a bit more interaction between the characters. I hope you all enjoy the re-write of chapter of Law of Opposites.**

The next day after receiving her schedule and the her housing arrangements with Draco Malfoy Hermione Granger couldn't help but let her apprehension of the this idea creep into her mind. She couldn't believe that she'd been paired with Draco of all people. They didn't get along at all. Not one year of Hogwarts had they ever been anything but hurtful and spiteful to each other. She couldn't help sit in her seat at the Gryffindor table for a few shocked moments which were interrupted by Draco. Of course.

"Shouldn't we be getting to our new Common Room, dear," she could hear the sneer in his voice without having to look at his face to see it. Just by the tone of his voice she could tell that Draco wasn't a fan of what was happening here either. Which kind of shocked her that they wound up agreeing with each other on at least one thing.

"I guess so," she murmured not really knowing what else to do. She stood up and lead the way to their new Common Room feeling kind of numb in the pit of her stomach. They weren't being told something but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

###############################################################################################

Draco watched Hermione Granger's shocked figure as she continued to sit at the Gryffindor table. If she thought he liked the prospect of being with her anymore than she liked the prospect of being with she was deluded. But at least he wasn't going to sit around with a dumb shocked look on his face. "Shouldn't we be getting to our new Common Room, dear?" he asked breaking her thoughts.

"I guess so," she murmured getting up and walking out of the Great Hall as though in some kind of a hurry.

###############################################################################################

Hermione didn't know why but she'd make everything they did into a competition of sorts. She walked so fast that she was the first one to get to their new Common Room entrance. Upon entering the Common Room she was the first to spot the note addressed to the two of the over the fireplace. She guessed it would only be fair to wait and read the note with Draco present. It was only the fair thing to do.

A few minutes of waiting and Draco finally walked through the door. She held up the letter to show him as she opened the envelope that it came in. Inside was well craft letter on a piece of thick parchment paper. Unfolding Hermione began to read what was written on it.

 _Mr. Draco Scorpius Malfoy and Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _We are writing you this letter to inform you of a change in your living arrangements. Instead of the different rooms you were to originally have you and your partner will be sharing a room. This is encourage the notion of getting acquainted with the idea of sharing a room with each other. Will give you the feel of what it will be like when you are married to each other. And most of all will further explore a fellowship with someone of a different bloodline and or House set than yourself._

 _Hoping all is well,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione felt herself fall into the seat behind her. This wasn't happening. This really wasn't happening. It just got worse than it already was. Why was this happening to her?

###############################################################################################

Draco couldn't help but read the letter over Hermione's shoulder and couldn't believe what the letter was saying. He studied Hermione as she sat in shocked silences perhaps this wasn't as bad as either of them was making it out to be. They couldn't change partners because of the law so it seemed they were stuck together. They might as well make the most out of the situation then. Right? Kneeling in front of Hermione and taking her hands in his own he shocked himself by being kind to her.

"The way I see from looking at the situation," he stated calmly, "we either fight each other every step of the way here or we can accept our fate and deal with it. And the Ministry clearly stated that there is no way to fight out of this situation. So I'm inclined to believe that accepting our fates and dealing with it is the only option we are left with."

Hermione looked at me in pure defeat. "What is your point, Malfoy?" she snapped almost. "What are you going on about?"

Shaking his head as though she wasn't looking at it clearly he explained again patiently. "My point, Hermione, is whether we like it or not we are going to have to be married to each other," he told as though explaining something to a child. "We might as well start our relationship out as friends at least. Don't you think so?"

The look on her face changed from defeat to something that Draco couldn't really put his finger on. Maybe she actually was starting to understand him a little bit. She nodded as she watched him. "I guess you're right about that," she whispered almost audibly.

"So then we're going to start and try and be friends now. Right?"

"Yes."

###############################################################################################

To say Hermione was a little bit shocked at the change that had come over Draco between last night at the start of term feast and now was an understatement. But she was a somewhat happy that whatever changed him had changed him. She changed into her pajamas and waited for Draco in the bed room. At least they'd have twin beds to start out with she thought as she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up around her.

Maybe, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, this could actually work out.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the re-write of chapter 3 of Law of Opposites.**


	4. Lost in Luna's World

**Hey everyone. This a re-write of Chapter four of Law of Opposites. I fleshed the chapter out a little bit more and added more conversation to the chapter. I hope you all enjoy the re-write of Chapter 4.**

Luna found this year to be quite the year to be at Hogwarts. Not only was she going to be re-taking her sixth year of Hogwarts the right way she was also going to be the future Mrs. Ron Weasley. She had been wanting this moment to happen for so long. She'd had a huge crush on Ron since she had first met the older boy in her fourth year.

As they left the Great Hall after the second feast at Hogwarts to find their new Common Room Luna couldn't help but be happy that she ended up with one of her friends. In her thoughts everything always turned out good when one was surrounded by their friends. Plus she knew she could talk to Ron about Nargles and all the other creatures that she knew about. Maybe for their honeymoon her and Ron could go on a safari and hunt for rare creatures? It would be totally fun. She'd have to mention it Ron when they settled in.

Looking around their Common Room Luna found that it was pretty comfortable. It looked just as homey as though they had transported her own home to this room in Hogwarts. It also kind of reminded her of Ron's family's house. The Burrow.

"Looks like they took some decorating tips from Dad, Luna," Ron says eyeing the place a little bit suspiciously. "It's kinda strange. It look like Mum helped your too."

Luna giggled a little. "I think it's cute," she remarked serenely studying the place to take it all in. "I think that all this place needs to be perfect is a little bit more of a homey touch to it." She was now studying the ceiling deep in thought.

"Like what?" Ron sounded a little bit suspicious about what she was going to suggest. After all he was suspecting that Luna would mention bringing in some sort of rare animal or something.

"Maybe a painting or two," Luna suggested hopefully. "Kind of like my mural I have on my roof at home. You've seen it before. Right?"

###############################################################################################

Ron couldn't believe his ears. Was she really suggesting that they have their friends looking down on them while they were in bed. No offense but he didn't need his sister, Hermione, Harry, or Neville looking down at him as he slept. No thank you. No way in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock was he letting her paint them over their bed. If she wanted to paint their friends on the wall she'd have to find another place to put them.

"How about no, Luna," he stated plainly as though that was end of the discussion.

Luna wasn't going down without a fight thought. "But Ron, it'll be fun to see our friends whenever we want to without leaving the comforts of home. Don't you think?" She looked so hopeful that it almost hurt him to crush her idea like this.

"Not over the bed it won't!"

Luna let loose a little chuckle at this exclamation. "I'm not saying that we paint them over the bed like I have it, Ron." She smiled as she closed her eyes in thought for a moment. "We could have the painting be in the kitchen. Or the dinning room. That way we can eat our meals with our friends whenever we want."

Ron thought for a few minutes. Okay that was way more acceptable than over the bed. "Okay," he conceded to her offer of the painting being in the kitchen or dining room. "I could live with that as long as you can."

Luna nodded happily at him. Then she dropped the next bomb on him. "Oh by the way Ron," she stated, "for our honeymoon we're going to go on safari and look for rare creatures in Indonesia. What do you think?"

I sighed at the prospect of being dragged around Indonesia looking for Nargles or something like that. This was going to be a very long year and it hadn't even fully begun yet.

"Let's get to bed," I suggested hopefully. "We do still have classes tomorrow after all."

"Of course," Luna replied dreamily walking into the next room to change into her pajamas.

###############################################################################################

Ron really didn't seem to like Luna's idea of a honeymoon trip to Indonesia to look for rare magical creatures. But Luna was more than willing to try and talk him into it. He was really giving the idea far shake.

"Let's get to bed," Ron suggested hopefully. "We do still have classes tomorrow after all."

"Of course," Luna replied dreamily walking into the bed room to get changed for the night. She watched Ron gather his clothes and head into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she found herself curled up under covers in a deep sleep. Tomorrow was another day after all.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the re-write of Chapter 4. Sorry it's shorter than the rest of the chapters. Also who do you want me to write for next? Harry/Pansy? Ginny/Blaise? George/Angelina? Or someone I haven't yet mentioned?**


End file.
